Lumbar systems are frequently used in a variety of seating constructions. Lumbar support provides comfort and ideal ergonomic conditions to the lower back of a user, thereby creating a pleasant experience with the seating arrangement in which the lumbar system is incorporated. In the automobile industry, lumbar systems assist a user in maximum comfort during both long and short trips and assist in minimizing back pain that can sometimes be affiliated with lack of support to the lower back of a user.